


Come Back

by Soyeahthishappened



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Orcs, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyeahthishappened/pseuds/Soyeahthishappened
Summary: Being the only woman in the company apparently makes you "suspicious" and "an unknown variable", and apparently this gives Sauron's ugly ass army permission to grab you too? What the hell man(I suck at summaries sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Should I just make a one-shot book? I want to write for more characters but I don't have the proper scenarios for them... I don't know.  
> Also, I think this idea might do well with different characters, but again, idk.  
> Anyways, I hope you like this! Feel free to leave kudos and or a comment! I also accept character and scenario requests!

Being the only woman in company of multiple men isn't as bad as it sounds. You're not forced to cook and clean, and you're not looked down upon either. You're treated as an equal both on and off the battle field.

It was easy to be welcomed, and the favor of the prince on your side definitely helped out. 

Legolas and yourself are, you like to think, rather close. You've known each other for years, and when he asked you to accompany him on his way to Rivendell for some super secret and important mission, you couldn't refuse. Everything you two did, you did together. No exceptions. You fought together, ate together, went on watch together (lay together), everything. 

And thats what made this so god damn hard. 

One of the Hobbits was making a fuss about the absence of Frodo, for good reason of course, Boromir also missing from the group as well. You were seated next to Legolas against a tree, your legs pressed against each other as you fiddled with one of his arrows. He was looking off towards something you didn't care for while you busied yourself with looking over his arrows. When the hobbit mentioned Frodo's sudden disappearance you started to get up, pausing when Aragorn lifted his hand, "I will go check." 

Settling back into your original spot, you return Legolas's arrows to their quiver, turning your head to get a look at the Ellon himself. Of course when your eyes fell on him, he was already looking at you anyways. Offering a coy smile in response, you return the bundle of arrows to his lap, running a your hand through your hair lightly. 

A few more minutes of entertaining yourselves goes by before he turns to you again rather suddenly, his previously lighthearted expression turned to one of urgency. 

"Something doesn't feel right... We need to find the hobbits and Aragorn." No room for question, not like you would question him in the first place. The two of you jump to your feet almost simultaneously, both of you going for your weapons with Gimli not far behind. 

He starts to run the same way Aragorn left through, you and Gimli backing him a few paces behind. His keen ears no doubt are what guide the both of you through the forest, and when the trees start to thin and the fighting sounds get louder, you realize that it's Aragorn going at it alone against countless Orcs, the hobbits nowhere to be seen. You and Legolas jump in, Gimli once again only a few steps behind. Aragorn is pinned by a newly dead orc, an assortment of large and smaller orcs littering the battlefield. 

You send one flying back with a kick to the chest, ducking down as another swiped it's weapon at you. You turn and throw a dagger at a hostile gaining on Gimli, ducking behind a stone pillar to draw some of the fire from Legolas and Gimli. The four of you fight your way through the forest, trying to make your ways to the halflings whom you all left behind so stupidly. 

You continue with your strategy of ducking and weaving to lead and kill. It works well for the most part. 

Until your pattern is no longer a mystery. 

Running head first into one of the larger orcs, you're forced to drop your short sword because of the impact. You fall onto your back, eyes wide from shock that you were so easily tricked. Rolling to the side to avoid harm proved to be rather difficult with all the underbrush, but you manage to get out of harms way before you can be ran through. 

You jump up to your feet, grabbing for the dagger strapped to your thigh, but before you can even retrieve it, there's a crushing grip on your throat. Instinctively, your hand goes up to the offending hand, your feet leaving the ground as you try to pry the fingers apart. With legs kicking and hands clawing you try to free yourself, lack of oxygen causing panic to set in. The noises you make are horrifying, the choked gasping leaving through your mouth as you try to breathe.

The sound of someone calling your name faintly registers, and over the shoulder of the large Orc you see Legolas, a panicked expression on his face as he tries to reach you. He keeps getting blocked though, meanwhile Gimli and Aragorn are already way ahead of the both of you. Your eyes stay on him a moment longer before your legs suddenly go limp and your eyes slide shut. 

Legolas calls your name again, fearing the worst. The way you suddenly still so. His attempts to reach you increase tenfold, but you're already being thrown over the shoulder of the Orc who took you down. It turns, and then it starts to run. He calls to you again, reaching for an arrow to shoot the offending Orc down, but he's out. 

His distracted state allows one of the smaller Orcs to get a hit in, knocking him back. He slays the disgusting thing quickly. 

But when he looks up, you're gone. 

"Y/N!" He cries, turning around a few times as he tries to get a glimpse of you. He can't even hear the Orc who grabbed you, the sounds of fighting just behind him way to strong. 

It's too late now, he realizes. He has to join the other fight. 

And thats what he does rather reluctantly, joining in slaying more Orcs. 

By the end of it, Boromir is dead, Frodo and Sam fled, and the two hobbit cousins and yourself are gone. 

"Where did Y/N go?" Gimli asks as Aragorn sits down next to Boromir's newly dead body, causing said man to raise his head and look at Legolas expectantly. He doesn't respond right away looking off towards the area you had been snatched from. Aragorn spoke up as well, "Legolas, where is Y/N?" He repeats, the look on the blond Elf's face not promising. 

All he managed to say was a soft and defeated, "They took her... her and the halflings." Saying it out loud, suddenly made it real. 

Frodo and Sam are gone, and there is nothing any of them can do. But, you and the halflings aren't a lost cause. 

At least not yet. 

He has to get you back. 


	2. We're Not Tasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this one a lot! Idk if it was any good but I hop you enjoy reading!

You hadn't a clue how long you were out of it, but the not so gentle and very constant bumping beneath you caused lots of discomfort. There was a terrible burning in your throat, and your eyes stung as you cracked them open a bit. The blinding light of the slowly setting sun causing tears to momentarily flood your eyes, a soft wheezing noise leaving your cracked and dry lips. 

The sound of someone whispering your name met your keen ears, making you lift your head up a bit. Finally, you came to realize that you're on the back of an Orc, a rather large one at that.

You turn your head towards the source of your name, your stinging eyes focusing in on Merry and Pippin. Your arms are tied around the neck of the Orc in front of you, and you jerk your arms back and start to choke him. He yells out and the hoard of monstrous kidnappers all stop abruptly. "Let us go you,  _Ud`Raan*"_  A handful of your hair is grabbed and your head is yanked back.  _Asshole*_

You squirm around and try to free your head, grinding your teeth together as you try to free yourself. With your arms being lifted over your head against your will, you're thrown to the ground and off the back of the Orc who had been carrying you. Letting out quite the undignified grunt, you try to roll onto your side to push yourself up, only to be met with a swift kick to the side. 

Wheezing and coughing at the same time isn't a pleasant feeling, and as you're doubled over and trying to regain your breathing the Orcs simply laugh with their gravel sounding voices.

"Y/N!" You hear the Hobbits call simultaneously. One of the Orcs, the biggest and most likely the one in charge, called out for them to stop because the others were panting and saying they need to rest. He then goes on to declare that camp will be set up where they stand. You're left on the ground, clutching your stomach. Merry and Pippin join you on the ground soon after. Pippin crawls over to Merry, the two of the talking in hushed voices before they make their way over to you, both asking if you're okay. "I-I'm alright you two. They didn't hurt either of you, did they?" Your voice was hushed as you slowly turned over onto your back and sat up, causing a painful throb in your abdomen. "Merry wasn't doing to well earlier and they forced him to drink something... and his head is bleeding. But I'm alright" Pippin whispered to you.

It was relieving to hear that they were okay. While the Orcs start to set up their pathetic little camp the three of you are forgotten for the time being. You start struggling with your bound hands, trying to free them long enough to help the hobbits escape. Fires were being made and wood was being cut when there were suddenly loud groaning noises coming from the trees just ahead. 

You look around questioningly, eyebrows furrowed when Merry started talking abut the trees being more than just alive. You tune out of that though, still trying to naw your ropes off. 

One of the larger Orcs speaks up suddenly, complaining about their "maggoty bread." They talk amongst themselves, and your attempts to get free get more frantic when one suggests that they eat one of you. "Well why don't we eat one of thems?!"

Then there is more arguing. The supposed leader grabs Merry and Pipping and drags them back, telling one of the greying bald ones that they can't be harmed. "Well what about her, eh! She's not a hobbit!" You narrow your eyes and scoot back, getting pulled back and thrown into Merry and Pippin just behind you. "None of them can be harmed!" He bellowed once again. 

Things start to get violent then, the larger orcs pointing their weapons at the smaller and hungrier ones. They start to speak about the ring and the importance of all of you, the one who supported eating all of you getting closer as he mentioned ways to kill you. 

You hear rustling just behind you and you turn your head quickly, seeing the grotesque Orc who suggested eating one of you with two daggers out. Reaching your arms out, you pull Merry and Pippin down just in time to dodge a large sword being throw towards the Orc with the daggers. 

And then they start to eat the dead Orc. 

If it weren't for the fight or flight instincts kicking in, you would've vomited right then and there. The distraction seems to be pretty damn good though, because there is a straight shot to the trees. You nudge Merry who lays next to you, "Come on guys.." You whisper just loud enough for them to hear over the loud eating sounds just behind you. 

You army man crawl with the two of them to the trees, frantically trying to make it without being seen. A heavy foot lands on your back and you stop, the two next to you turning their heads to look up. He's holding another dagger, "Go ahead... scream. No one's going to save yous now!" 

And then the spear is in his chest and he is falling over. There are horsemen everywhere, slaying the Orcs all around you. You crawl to the dagger the Orc held and manage to release your hands. 

Without hesitation you run to the two hobbits and free them, before hauling them up and running for the trees. "Go! Go and don't stop!" You urge, following closely behind. 

You don't even notice the Orc following behind. 

* * *

 

The three of you ran until you could no longer run, only noticing the Orc following closely after he starts yelling profanities at you. 

Your weapons are all gone. And where you could normally take out four orcs with just a rock, you could barely stretch your abdomen enough to even run. Thankfully it seems that you all lost him. Without further hesitation everyone collapses to the ground, you clutching your stomach tightly while the two next to you breathed heavily. "I-I think we lost him", you wheeze out, slowly sitting up. 

And then the bastard yells from many meters away. "I'm gonna rip out ya innards!" Merry and Pippin get up quickly, each grabbing one of your arms to help you up and you all run further into the forest. Knowing that he'd catch up eventually, you stop, "H-Hurry, climb the trees!" You boost up Pippin first and then Merry, turning to see where the Orc went. 

There's only silence. 

A smile lights up your face. He must've dropped dead from the spear in his shoulder, finally. 

You call up softly to them, "He's gone! Bastard must've-" 

Then theres a shooting pain in your side, and you let out a cry. "Y/N!" Merry and Pippin cry. Your knees buckle from underneath you and you fall forward as the Orc pulls his short sword from you. His laughter is gross, and you press your hands to you side tightly, panting heavily. 

And now the tree is moving? Oh god you must be hallucinating because that motherfucking tree did not just step on that Orc bitch, and it did not just pick you up either. Nope. Not at all. 

And then for the second time everything is dark. 

* * *

 

The second time you wake, bright light fills your eyes and causes you to squeeze them shut again. "A-Ah... Shit.." You hiss out quietly, a hand moving up to your head. You only wince again at another pain in your side. "Y-Y/N! You're awake!" That was definitely Pippin. Finally your eyes flutter open, and you turn your head too look over at him quickly, "You're okay! Where's Merry? W-Where are we?" 

You start to sit up and take in a sharp breath, your hand pressing lightly against your side. It was, strangely enough, wrapped in herbs and leaves? 

Hands press against your shoulders lightly, urging you to lay back down. "I'm right here Y/N, but you need to lay down. Treebeard helped us fix what the Orc did to your side, but you shouldn't move much." 

What the hell was that sentence just then? 

"Treebeard...?" You ask slowly, eyebrows furrowed together as the two help you lean against a tree nearby. "He's a tree, alive, and um, he can walk. You were out for a few days... I-um we, were afraid that you'd never wake up." You nod your head slowly at Merry's admittance, picking at the green clinging to your side. A small hand grabs at yours, pulling it away, "You mustn't, he said that it needs to stay until you're completely healed." I guess there's no arguing with a tree. 

Something makes you pause though, your gaze zeroing in on the both of them.

"Are...Are you taller?"  


	3. Expect The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being WAAAAYYY longer than I originally intended, but I  
> m not complaining tbh  
> Man but this story was supposed to be a damned one shot and now look at where I am.

It didn't take long for the both of them to completely catch you up on the events that transpired over the course of your unconsciousness, though the majority of their explanation was more than just a little unbelievable. Especially the part on Gandalf being alive (he now took on the title of white wizard apparently), and how he helped bring you back to good health.

Putting that aside, though, you, Merry, and Pippin were currently sitting together on the large 'Ent'. They came to the conclusion that helping against the forces of Sauron was a waste, and now he was to bring you back to where you came from. It seems Pippin has other plans though, convincing Treebeard to take you all towards Isengard instead. It takes a bit longer than necessary for you to realize what Pippin is getting at, but when it does finally dawn on you, you're almost over taken by shock from how clever his plan was.

The Ent was monologuing again as he carried you through the forest, and when the trees finally started to thin until breaking way to a large clearing of dead tree stumps, Treebeard falls quiet. "T-These were my friends..." He grumbles out slowly, taking a deep breath. You could feel the anguish emitting from him, and when he starts to, what you assume is, yell, you know those Isengard bitches are done for.

Ent's start pouring out of the forest, and Treebeard leads you all towards the Orc infested areas.

Isengard will fall all because of the wit of a hobbit.

* * *

Everything was in ruins by the time the Ent's were done. The ground was thoroughly flooded because of the dam they took down, and there wasn't a single live Orc in sight.

Once the water finally stopped running fast enough to sweep you all away, Treebeard puts you all down to do what you like.

Walking had become easier over time to the point where you could make your way around easily. Merry and Pippin were complaining about being hungry now, but you had nothing to offer them really except your sympathies. Though you were starting to feel the hollowness of hunger yourself. And then the apples started bobbing up, begging you to take one and devour it as fast as you can.

This leads the three of you to their food storage. It's filled with many different delights, each one making your mouth water since all the food you'd been having lately consisted of nuts, nuts, berries, and more nuts.

The two hobbits were searching around for something in particular, some sort of plant they smoke, when they came across two small barrels of what they were speaking of.

"Y/N! Do you want some? There's more than enough for all of us!" Merry states proudly. Their enthusiasm about the plant is rather cute you must admit, but you decline still. "No, I'd rather just enjoy some of the food. I won't stop you though." Offering a bright smile towards them, you climb up next to them and take a bite, deciding to go ahead and lay back and enjoy the peace. This was a huge win after all. The importance of Isengard was almost limitless, and Sauron was stuck up in his little tower now.

There could be no better outcome for this moment. Except maybe being reunited with Legolas and the rest of the company.

You could only imagine how upset he must've been with the capture of you three, and seeing how powerless he felt tugged at your heart.

Suddenly, you weren't so hungry anymore.

"Will we ever get to see the others again?" You ask suddenly, all of you having sat in silence until you decided to ask. It seemed that you dampened the mood with your questioning though. "I... I don't know... Are they even still alive?" Merry asked, lowering his pipe as silence washed over the clearing again. "Boromir is dead... he had been trying to protect us, and he died. Three arrows to his torso, and he still tried to fight for us..." You lowered your head, shame burning through your very being as you thought about your lost friend. "Don't think that way you two! I'm sure that they will be on their way any time now! You'll see, Gandalf will bring them back to us!"

Pippin's optimism brought a smile to your face. He was right after all, for all you know they could be on their way to you right now. "Ah, you're right Pippin... we have nothing to worry about, Y/N." Nodding your head in agreement, you place your apple down and reach out to place your hand on Pippin's shoulder gently, "Of course... and even if they don't come, at least I've got the two of you here with me." You're trying to be just as optimistic as they were, and it seemed to be working even if you didn't completely like the idea of not seeing them until everything was over. 

You start to sit up, a gloomy expression swamping your usual soft features. One of them lay their hand on your back, Merry, as he helped you sit up. "Perhaps you should let yourself rest, Y/N? Your side... Gandalf said that you need to limit your moving around, and put us in charge of that." He stated, giving your back a gentle pat. You hated being told what to do, but he wasn't wrong. 

Releasing a soft sigh, rubbing your sensitive side along with that, "That's not a bad idea... perhaps it will help me heal faster", you suggest. You look around, grimacing at your lack of comfortable options. "Though... I won't be able to rest with the ground so hard. Let's just, stay up until something happens?" It didn't sound very appealing, but what was a girl to do. 

Pippin finally speaks then, "You could rest your head on my legs! I don't mind, and you really do need to relax." His argument isn't detailed, but it sure is compelling. And the approving look Merry has only makes it more tempting. 

So you go with it. "Alright. But if anything happens you need to wake me up right away. Okay?" You get two curt nods which is good enough for you, so you lay back slowly and rest your head on Pippin's lap. And honestly, it's the most comfortable option you've been offered since Rivendell. You allow your eyes to drift closed, enjoying your elvish dreaming state. You weren't sleeping, but you weren't awake either. 

Pippin starts to run his fingers through your hair absentmindedly, and while most might see it as inappropriate, it only made you feel even more at peace. The two spoke for quite a while after that, voices hushed to avoid disturbing you. 

* * *

 

**The Three Hunters.**

**Three days earlier**

They had been traveling for around three days now. Non stop running and tracking, only having time for a few rests here and there. He couldn't rest though, especially not with the knowledge that you were being dragged around for who knows why, charged with protecting the two hobbits all alone. Just thinking about it made his heart ache painfully, both from longing to have you with him, and fear that something could happen to you. 

But the taxing running seemed to finally have a positive side, for they were finally gaining ground. And when they run into a large group of horsemen not far from the Orcs, his hope soars. Of course he has to hold Gimli back so he wouldn't pick a fight with the supposed leader Éomer, but none of that mattered when he felt so close to finally returning you to his side. 

Only for that hope to be completely crushed when they declare that there were no survivors in group of Orcs, that they burned everything.

It hurt everywhere, but in his chest especially. He turned to Aragorn, his expression set hard to see his take on it. "We will go look for ourselves", he confirms, giving Legolas a reassuring nod, "They could've gotten away, Y/N wouldn't let them die so easily." Legolas was grateful for his attempt at comfort, but he couldn't form a response at the moment. 

Accepting the horses that they were offered, they set off towards the place they said the Orcs had been slain. All he could do now is hold onto his faith that you could get out. 

His faith is swiftly crushed when they find remains of the hobbits belongings in the large pile of burned bodies. He is overwhelmed with a sudden sense of numbness, dropping to his knees as he stares on into the charred pile. 

Aragorn is circling around the mound now, observing the ground as Gimli drops his hand onto Legolas's shoulder. "I'm sorry, lad..." 

The wallowing he's caught in is swiftly halted though when Aragorn calls out that he sees their tracks. Saying something about them making a break for it into the forest. His legs shake a bit underneath him as he staggers to his feet, but his swiftness isn't rivaled as he runs after the ranger closely. "Where did they go next?" He asks urgently, his own eyes sweeping across the ground even though he can't see quite like Aragorn can.

This game of chasing the tracks continues on rather deep into the forest until they finally come across the crushed and mangled body of the Orc Aragorn noted was chasing them. Legolas knew you'd be able to take a simple Orc down rather easily at full strength, which meant that you must've been hurt. He tried not to dwell on these thoughts though, instead following as Aragorn examines the squashed form closely. Much closer than he cared to be. "His sword... It's covered in dried blood, not Orc blood. He must've gotten a hit in on someone..." Aragorn furrows his eyebrows, picking up said sword to look more closely, "There's no way for me to tell which one it belongs to... but it seems that the small tracks end here." There's a slight pause, "These... these are strange tracks." 

Legolas is overtaken by a sudden feeling of euphoria. The trees were speaking, the whole forest feelings more lively than usual. "This forest is old... very old. It's full of memory, and anger." Suddenly, there is a a bunch of groaning from the trees as they move restlessly, wonder is filling his expression, a slight smile coming to his face. "They speak to each other.." Poor Gimli is panicking, looking around as he swings his axe around with him. "Put the axe down..." Legolas looks over towards him as well, "They have feelings my friend. The elves began it, waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." He can't help but laugh at Gimli's disturbed and rather embarrassed response. 

Suddenly, he is over taken by a powerful presence. The presence of a white wizard. He heads towards the source of said power, calling Aragorn to him in elvish. He looks around, then speaks softly, "The white wizard approaches..." Aragorn seemed alarmed, "Don't let him speak" He whispers harshly, the three of them drawing their weapons. The wizard is just behind them now, and Aragorn whispers yet again, "We must be quick..." 

He turns so quickly and deals his blow, Gimli throwing his axe as Legolas releases his arrow. The wizard cuts through it all effortlessly though, the light following him blinding the trio. Aragorn's sword blinds him and he drops it, the other two going to cover their eyes. 

The wizard speaks. 

"You're tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits and a she-elf." There are no questions in his voice, "Where are they?" Aragorn once again, Legolas has to fight the urge to fire at him again, "They passed through here the say before yesterday. They met someone they... did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Legolas' grip on his bow is tight enough to break it, but he relaxes his hand to avoid that. 

Aragorn's patience is wearing thin as he hisses out,"Who are you?" accusingly to the wizard doused in white. "Show yourself!" He yells, his arm shielding his eyes from the light. 

As the brightness is dimmed, the face of the white wizard is revealed, and there stands Gandalf himself. 

* * *

The explanation of his survival truly leaves Legolas in awe, his eyes wide with wonder as if he were just a little elfling again.

In return, they had to explain their loss of Boromir, and how Sam and Frodo went off on their own to complete their journey. Legolas was becoming restless though. He had to know what had become of you, Merry, and Pippin. 

Everyone asked their questions, then he finally spoke up. "What of Y/N and the hobbits? They aren't harmed?" Gandalf turns his attention to Legolas, seeming to finally realize the restlessness of everyone wanting to know what happened to their friends. "Ah, yes. The Ent's have taken good care of them up until now. The she elf, Y/N, was ran through by an orc! Imagine that. And of course, Merry and Pippin are with her now. Those two, quite the survivors... everyone is quite alright I would say." 

Legolas was silent throughout the entire elucidation of what transpired during your departure, but he found that he was only in more distress. You'd been stuck like a pig, and he was supposed to believe that you were alright? 

"Well when can we see them?" He asked rather impatiently, arms crossing over his chest. Gandalf seems surprised though. "See them? No... no we must go to Rohan immediately." None of them seemed satisfied with that answer. "They can come with us." Aragorn backs up, seemingly confused as to why Gandalf was so adamant on leaving them. "I need to see her", Legolas urges, his eyebrows knitted tightly together. 

"Do you really want them in the midst of a battle? A battle that may change the course of this fight? They are safest here, with the Ent's." 

His logic was undeniable much to Legolas's dismay. 

"She...she will be safe, if she stays here...?" He asks slowly, looking away from the white wizard. He could feel the sympathy radiating off of his friends, but he paid it no mind. 

"Without a doubt."


	4. After So Long

It had been seven whole days since your capture. 

Seven days of unconsciousness, pain, fear, liberation, conquer, and boredom. 

Quite frankly, the boredom was the worst. 

You were on the seventh day now, having been laying back and doing nothing for the past two god damned days. 

Merry and Pippin would smoke, wander around, talk with treebeard, collect food, a whole assortment of things. But you? You were stuck in a constant cycle of 'resting' and resting, and more fucking resting. Merry and Pippin would harp on you if you tried to do anything too taxing, and apparently they got Treebeard in on it too! The fucking Ent was even telling you to keep yourself laying or sitting down. 

The boredom was killing you. Absolutely nothing for you to do other than mope and lay down. Of course the hobbits did offer you their laps to lay in multiple times which was welcomed, but that was it. All you wanted was to see Legolas and the others again, was that too much to ask? Apparently so. 

Instead, you were doomed to lay here, bored, and slightly depressed, for days. 

The three of you were kinda just hanging out again like you usually did these past few days, your head resting on Merry's lap, legs draped over Pippins, as your hair was nicely played with and they smoked. It wasn't a bad thing, it was relaxing, comfortable even, you could just fall right asleep.

But are you gonna? 

You three stay as you are for hours, and while the pipe weed starts to affect them you just lay there and listen to their babbling. This pattern of close death encounters and tranquil relaxing has brought the three of you close together, you'd even consider yourselves to be close friends. 

Suddenly, you sensed something. Something familiar and oddly calming. 

You sit up slowly as the underbrush starts to rustle with presence, and then you see them. 

Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf... Legolas. Your eyes go wide, Merry and Pippin let out loud laughs, cheering at them with excitement. 

You sit up quickly and scoot towards the edge of the rock. Legolas didn't even hesitate in jumping off his horse as you landed down on your feet from jumping off the ledge. He runs over and is in front of you in seconds, and you waste no time in throwing your arms around him, pressing your forehead against his chest. He holds you close, close like you might just disappear from him once again. 

You hear someone laugh, probably Gimli, and make a comment, probably Gimli again as the two of you stay in each others embraces. "I was sure that you'd be killed.." he whispered to you, his hands bunching up in your shirt tightly. "When I saw the pile of Orc's being burned and the man on the horse said there were no survivors, I though you were dead... but here you are... right in front of me. It's almost good enough to be a dream..." His voice is still only loud enough for you to hear, but his words only bring you bitter-sweet happiness. 

"When you didn't come back for so many days, I too thought you were dead." You reply quietly, morbidly amused by the irony of that. "But now that I think of it more clearly, how could I think that anyone could kill you?" You asked softly, letting out a soft laugh. 

His arms around you tightened, and for a few moments there it felt like the two of you were the only people in the world. 

Until someone cleared their throat impatiently. 

You both pulled back at the same time, sheepish looks on the both of your faces. Legolas places his hand on your arm gently, staying close to you. "I guess we do have somewhere to be..." you muttered, your cheeks tinged red. 

* * *

 

The whole thing that happened with Saruman went better than you expected all things considered. He did die and that guy in clad in back ruined everything, but Isengard was yours now so that certainly was a plus. You were riding with Legolas back to Rohan now, though, Palantir safely with Gandalf while Merry and Pippin enjoyed their own ride as well. 

It felt good being with almost everyone again, familiar and safe. You no longer had to worry about watching your back and two smaller ones, instead you have more breathing room. Legolas held the reins and you held onto him, your arms wrapped around his middle. Your cheek was pressed lightly against his back as he rode, allowing yourself to rest completely against him. 

The ride there was long, but certainly not boring. You enjoyed it for the most part, dreaming as the landscapes passed before you. 

When your group did finally reach Rohan it was nightfall, and apparently time for a party. There we already people inside singing and drinking, but you had no desire to join in for the time being. 

You stayed outside and took a seat at the small ledge, Legolas joining you. He sat by you, his arm and leg pressed against your own as you stared out at nothing in particular. He shifted next to you slightly, so you turned your head to look at him. 

His eyes were already trained on you. 

The corners of your lips lifted up a bit, a small smile lighting up your features. Your hand raised basically on it's own, your fingertips pressing gently against his cheek. "I...I missed you, and everyone, so much. The hobbits... I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for them, so I'm very grateful.." Your hand fell from his face, but he caught it with his own and pressed the back of your hand back onto his cheek. "Gandalf told me you were hurt... can... can I see?"

Your fingers curl lightly against his own, the sadness in your expression unable to be masked. Reaching down, you grab the hem of your shirt and pull it up slowly, turning your own head down to look at it. It was still covered in green, so you really hadn't seen it yourself. He lets your hand drop down and he reaches out and traces around the herb pulp hiding the wound gently. Goosebumps emit from the places his finger touched, but if he noticed, he didn't say anything. "It doesn't seem infected... I don't think it will be." 

Looking back up to focus on his face again, you find that his gaze is already on you like before. You find yourself flushing slightly, your hand dropping your shirt to lay normally. It doesn't take long to get lost in his eyes, the gentle blue pools entrapping you. His hand slides up from your side up to your cheek, the other following soon after. Your face is cupped tenderly, his forehead moving to press against yours. 

Your eyes flutter a bit, his own closing as his lips get closer. Eyes shutting gently, your lips finally meet. You feel so light and airy, on top of the world as his thumbs caress your face so lightly. His lips move in sync with yours and you can't help but to let out a soft sigh of content. 

He retracts slowly after a couple of moments, his left hand dropping from your face to grab your own once again. "I can't lose you... I find that I've... come to care about you more than I should've. The mere thought of being without you like all these days... it's almost too much." 

Only offering a smile, you press against him further and wrap your arms tightly around him. There isn't any response that you could come up with, so you just hold yourself close to him. Arms encircling around you much like before, except this time he pulled you over so you can sit on his legs. You can't help but laugh a bit, your arms moving to rest around his shoulders. 

"I think I love you." 


End file.
